The invention relates to audio/video apparatus, in particular to an audio/video amplifier which is of the function of automatic turning on/off.
Usually, the audio signals from various domestic AV source apparatus such as MD, LD, CD, VCD, PC, DVD, SVCD, SDDS7.1, AC-3, DTS5.1, etc. are very weak and need an audio/video (AV) amplifier to enhance the power of the electro-volume so as to actuate the speaker system. An AV amplifier, as a control unit, plays an important role in the speaker system and is definitely necessary. As shown in FIG. 1, a block diagram for representing the operation principle of a conventional AV amplifier it can be seen that the conventional AV amplifier includes an AV-signal receiver 1, a post-processing circuit 2 connected with the AV-signal receiver, a microprocessor 3, an auxiliary power supply 4 and a main power supply 5. Under the control of the microprocessor 3, various AV signals are received by the AV-signal receiver 1 and processed by the post-processing circuit 2. The resultant signals are then amplified and output. The post-processing circuit 2 generally comprises an audio/video process circuit or a volume control circuit. The microprocessor 3 is powered by the auxiliary power supply 4, and the AV-signal receiver 1 and the post-processing circuit 2 are powered by the main power supply 5. When broadcasting a program, one should firstly turn on the AV amplifier, namely, turning on the main power supply 5 in FIG. 1. The main power supply 5 may also be controlled by the microprocessor 3 through a remote controller. Existing AV amplifier does not possess the function of automatic turning on/off and needs to be operated manually. However, the audience often forgets to turn off the AV amplifier after enjoying the program. Although some home appliances like television, air-conditioner have adopted a timer to turn on/off the apparatus, they don""t have an actual intelligent control system.
An object of the invention is to overcome the shortcoming existing in the prior art and to provide audio/video apparatus with the function of automatic turning on/off.
According to the invention, an audio/video amplifier with the function of automatic turning on/off comprising:
an AV-signal receiver for receiving the signals from one or more program sources;
a post-processing circuit connected with the AV-signal receiver for processing the audio/video signals or controlling the volume;
a microprocessor for controlling the AV-signal receiver and the post-processing circuit;
an auxiliary power supply for powering the AV signal receiver and the microprocessor;
a main power supply for powering the post-processing circuit, and its turning on/off being controlled by the microprocessor;
is characterized in that the amplifier further comprises
a signal identifying/comparing module arranged between the AV signal receiver and the microprocessor for identifying and comparing input AV signals and outputting the result to the microprocessor.
Since the signal identifying/comparing module is arranged in the AV amplifier, the microprocessor may, according to the comparing result, automatically control the switch of the main power supply. In practice, the AV amplifier may intelligently turn on/off according to whether or not a signal is input without manual operation. If the signal source is turned on, the AV amplifier can be turned on automatically upon receiving a signal. If the signal source is turned off, the AV amplifier is automatically turned off accordingly. So, the present invention is highly practical in application.